Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cell culture. In particular, the present invention provides media suitable for the culture and transfection of cells.
Related Art
Cell culture media provide the nutrients necessary to maintain and grow cells in a controlled, artificial and in vitro environment. Characteristics and formulations of cell culture media vary depending upon the particular cellular requirements. Important parameters include osmolarity, pH, and nutrient compositions.
Cell culture medium formulations have been well documented in the literature and a large number of media are commercially available. In early cell culture work, medium formulations were based upon the chemical composition and physicochemical properties (e.g., osmolality, pH, etc.) of blood and were referred to as “physiological solutions” (Ringer, S., J. Physiol. 3:380-393 (1880); Waymouth, C., In: Cells and Tissues in Culture, Vol. 1, Academic Press, London, pp. 99-142 (1965); Waymouth, C., In Vitro 6:109-127 (1970)). However, cells in different tissues of a mammalian body are exposed to different microenvironments with respect to oxygen/carbon dioxide partial pressure and concentrations of nutrients, vitamins, and trace elements; accordingly, successful in vitro culture of different cell types may require the use of different medium formulations. Typical components of cell culture media include amino acids, organic and inorganic salts, vitamins, trace metals, sugars, lipids and nucleic acids, the types and amounts of which may vary depending upon the particular requirements of a given cell or tissue type.
Medium formulations have been used to cultivate a number of cell types including animal, plant and bacterial cells. Cultivated cells have many uses including the study of physiological processes and the production of useful biological substances. Examples of such useful products include monoclonal antibodies, hormones, growth factors, enzymes and the like. Such products have many commercial and therapeutic applications and, with the advent of recombinant DNA technology, cells can be engineered to produce large quantities of these products. Cultured cells are also routinely used for the isolation, identification and growth of viruses which can be used as vectors and/or vaccines. Thus, the ability to cultivate cells in vitro is not only important for the study of cell physiology, but is also necessary for the production of useful substances which may not otherwise be obtained by cost-effective means.
Among the various cell types that have been grown using in vitro cell culture media, of particular interest are cells derived from the epithelium. The epithelium lines the internal and external surfaces of the organs and glands of higher organisms. Because of this localization at the external interface between the environment and the organism (e.g., the skin) or at the internal interface between an organ and the interstitial space (e.g., the intestinal mucosal lining), the epithelium has a major role in the maintenance of homeostasis. The epithelium carries out this function, for example, by regulating transport and permeability of nutrients and wastes (Freshney, R. I., in: Culture of Epithelial Cells, Freshney, R. I., ed., New York: Wiley-Liss, pp. 1-23 (1992)).
The cells making up the epithelium are generically termed epithelial cells. These cells can be present in multiple layers as in the skin, or in a single layer as in the lung alveoli. As might be expected, the structure, function and physiology of epithelial cells are often tissue-specific. For example, the epidermal epithelial cells of the skin are organized as stratified squamous epithelium and are primarily involved in forming a protective barrier for the organism, while the secretory epithelial cells of many glands are often found in single layers of cuboidal cells that have a major role in producing secretory proteins and glycoproteins. Regardless of their location or function, however, epithelial cells are usually regenerative. That is, under normal conditions, or in response to injury or other activating stimulus, epithelial cells are capable of dividing or growing. This regenerative capacity has facilitated the in vitro manipulation of epithelial cells, to the point where a variety of primary epithelial cells and cell lines have been successfully cultivated in vitro (Freshney, Id.).
While the isolation and use of a variety of epithelial cells and epithelial cell lines have been reported in the literature, the human embryonic kidney cell line 293 (“293 cells”), which exhibits epithelial morphology, has proven particularly useful for studies of the expression of exogenous ligand receptors, production of viruses and expression of allogeneic and xenogeneic recombinant proteins. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,066 describes the construction of a stable 293 cell line comprising functional GABA receptors that include a benzodiazepine binding site that have proven useful in identification and screening of candidate psychoactive drugs. 293 cells have also been used to produce viruses such as natural and recombinant adenoviruses (Garnier, A., et al., Cytotechnol. 15:145-155 (1994); Bout, A., et al., Cancer Gene Therapy 3(6):S24, abs. P-52 (1996); Wang, J.-W., et al., Cancer Gene Therapy 3(6):S24, abs. P-53 (1996)), which can be used for vaccine production or construction of adenovirus vectors for recombinant protein expression. Finally, 293 cells have proven useful in large-scale production of a variety of recombinant human proteins (Berg, D. T., et al., BioTechniques 14(6):972-978 (1993); Pcshwa, M. V., et al., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 41:179-187 (1993); Garnier, A., et al., Cytotechnol. 15:145-155 (1994)).
Cells loosely called fibroblasts have been isolated from many different tissues and are understood to be connective tissue cells. It is clearly possible to cultivate cell lines, loosely termed fibroblastic cells, from embryonic and adult tissues. Fibroblasts characteristically have a “spindle” appearance. Fibroblast-like cells have morphological characteristics typical of fibroblast cells. Under a light microscope the cells appear pointed and elongated (“spindle shaped”) when they grow as a monolayer on the surface of a culture vessel. Cell lines can be regarded as fibroblast or fibroblast-like after confirmation with appropriate markers, such as collagen, type I ((Freshney, R. I., in: Culture of Epithelial Cells, Freshney, R. I., ed., New York: Wiley-Liss, pp. 1-23 (1987)).
CHO cells have been classified as both epithelial and fibroblast cells derived from the Chinese hamster ovary. A cell line started from Chinese hamster ovary (CHO-K1) (Kao, F.-T. And Puck, T. T., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 60:1275-1281 (1968) has been in culture for many years but its identity is still not confirmed.
Most primary mammalian epithelial cells, mammalian fibroblast cells, epithelial cell lines, and fibroblast cell lines are typically grown in monolayer culture. For some applications, however, it would be advantageous to cultivate such cells as suspension cultures. For example, suspension cultures grow in a three-dimensional space. Monolayer cultures in similar-sized vessels, however, can only grow two-dimensionally on the vessel surface. Thus, suspension cultures can result in higher cell yields and, correspondingly, higher yields of biologicals (e.g., viruses, recombinant polypeptides, etc.) compared to monolayer cultures. In addition, suspension cultures are often easier to feed and scale-up, via simple addition of fresh culture media (dilution subculturing) to the culture vessel rather than trypsinization and centrifugation as is often required with monolayer cultures. The ease of feeding and the ease with which suspension cultures can be scaled up represent a substantial saving in time and labor for handling a comparable number of cells.
Many anchorage-dependent cells, such as primary epithelial cells, primary fibroblast cells, epithelial cell lines, and fibroblast cell lines, however, are not easily adapted to suspension culture. Since they are typically dependent upon anchorage to a substrate for optimal growth, growth of these cells in suspension can require their attachment to microcarriers such as latex or collagen beads. Thus, cells grown in this fashion, while capable of higher density culture than traditional monolayer cultures, are still technically attached to a surface; subculturing of these cells therefore requires similar steps as those used for the subculturing of monolayer cultures. Furthermore, when large batch or fermenter cultures are established, a large volume of microcarriers often settles to the bottom of the culture vessel, thereby requiring a more complicated agitation mechanism to keep the microcarriers (and thus, the cells) in suspension without causing shear damage to the cells (Peshwa, M. V., et al., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 41:179-187 (1993)).
Although many transformed cells are capable of being grown in suspension (Freshney, R. I., Culture of Animal Cells: A Manual of Basic Technique, New York: Alan R. Liss, Inc., pp. 123-125 (1983)), successful suspension cultures often require relatively high-protein media or supplementation of the media with serum or serum components (such as the attachment factors fibronectin and/or vitronectin), or sophisticated perfusion culture control systems (Kyung, Y.-S., et al., Cytotechnol. 14:183-190 (1994)), which can be disadvantageous. In addition, many epithelial cells when grown in suspension form aggregates or “clumps” which can interfere with successful subculturing and reduce growth rate and production of biologicals by the cultures. When clumping occurs, the overall cellular surface area exposed to medium is decreased and the cells are deprived of nutrition and are unable to efficiently exchange waste into the medium. As a result, growth slows, diminished cell densities are obtained, and protein expression is compromised.
Typically, cell culture media formulations are supplemented with a range of additives, including undefined components such as fetal bovine serum (FBS) (5-20% v/v) or extracts from animal embryos, organs or glands (0.5-10% v/v). While FBS is the most commonly applied supplement in animal cell culture media, other serum sources are also routinely used, including newborn calf, horse and human. Organs or glands that have been used to prepare extracts for the supplementation of culture media include submaxillary gland (Cohen, S., J. Biol. Chem. 237:1555-1565 (1961)), pituitary (Peehl, D. M., and Ham, R. G., In Vitro 16:516-525 (1980); U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,649), hypothalamus (Maciag, T., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 76:5674-5678 (1979); Gilchrest, B. A., et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 120:377-383 (1984)), ocular retina (Barretault, D., et al., Differentiation 18:29-42 (1981)) and brain (Maciag, T., et al., Science 211:1452-1454 (1981)). These types of chemically undefined supplements serve several useful functions in cell culture media (Lambert, K. J. et al., In: Animal Cell Biotechnology, Vol. 1, Spier, R. E. et al., Eds., Academic Press New York, pp. 85-122 (1985)). For example, these supplements provide carriers or chelators for labile or water-insoluble nutrients; bind and neutralize toxic moieties; provide hormones and growth factors, protease inhibitors and essential, often unidentified or undefined low molecular weight nutrients; and protect cells from physical stress and damage. Thus, serum or organ/gland extracts are commonly used as relatively low-cost supplements to provide an optimal culture medium for the cultivation of animal cells.
Unfortunately, the use of serum or organ/gland extracts in tissue culture applications has several drawbacks (Lambert, K. J. et al., In: Animal Cell Biotechnology, Vol. 1, Spier, R. E. et al., Eds., Academic Press New York, pp. 85-122 (1985)). For example, the chemical compositions of these supplements and sera vary between lots, even from a single manufacturer. The supplements can also be contaminated with infectious agents (e.g., mycoplasma and viruses) which can seriously undermine the health of the cultured cells and the quality of the final product. The use of undefined components such as serum or animal extracts also prevents the true definition and elucidation of the nutritional and hormonal requirements of the cultured cells, thus eliminating the ability to study, in a controlled way, the effect of specific growth factors or nutrients on cell growth and differentiation in culture. Moreover, undefined supplements prevent the researcher from studying aberrant growth and differentiation and the disease-related changes in cultured cells. Finally and most importantly to those employing cell culture media in the industrial production of biological substances, serum and organ/gland extract supplementation of culture media can complicate and increase the costs of the purification of the desired substances from the culture media due to nonspecific co-purification of serum or extract proteins.
Improved levels of recombinant protein expression are obtained from cells grown in serum-free medium, relative to the level of expression seen in cells grown in medium supplemented with serum (Battista, P. J. et al., Am. Biotech. Lab. 12:64-68 (1994)). However, serum-free media can still contain one or more of a variety of animal-derived components, including albumin, fetuin, various hormones and other proteins. The presence of proteins or peptides makes purification of recombinant protein difficult, time-consuming, and expensive.
To overcome these drawbacks of the use of serum or organ/gland extracts, a number of so-called “defined” media have been developed. These media, which often are specifically formulated to support the culture of a single cell type, contain no undefined supplements and instead incorporate defined quantities of purified growth factors, proteins, lipoproteins and other substances usually provided by the serum or extract supplement. Since the components (and concentrations thereof) in such culture media are precisely known, these media are generally referred to as “defined culture media.” Sometimes used interchangeably with “defined culture media” is the term “serum-free media” or “SFM.” A number of SFM formulations are commercially available, such as those designed to support the culture of endothelial cells, keratinocytes, monocytes/macrophages, lymphocytes, hematopoictic stem cells, fibroblasts, chondrocytes or hepatocytes which are available from Invitrogen Corporation, Carlsbad, Calif. The distinction between SFM and defined media, however, is that SFM are media devoid of serum and protein fractions (e.g., serum albumin), but not necessarily of other undefined components such as organ/gland extracts. Indeed, several SFM that have been reported or that are available commercially contain such undefined components, including several formulations supporting in vitro culture of keratinocytes (Boyce, S. T., and Ham, R. G., J. Invest. Dermatol. 81:33 (1983); Wille, J. J., et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 121:31 (1984); Pittelkow, M. R., and Scott, R. E., Mayo Clin. Proc. 61:771 (1986); Pirisi, L., et al., J. Virol. 61:1061 (1987); Shipley, G. D., and Pittelkow, M. R., Arch. Dermatol. 123:1541 (1987); Shipley, G. D., et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 138:511-518 (1989); Daley, J. P., et al., FOCUS (GIBCO/LTI) 12:68 (1990); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,649 and 4,940,666). SFM thus cannot be considered to be defined media in the true definition of the term.
Defined media generally provide several distinct advantages to the user. For example, the use of defined media facilitates the investigation of the effects of a specific growth factor or other medium component on cellular physiology, which can be masked when the cells are cultivated in serum- or extract-containing media. In addition, defined media typically contain much lower quantities of protein (indeed, defined media are often termed “low protein media”) than those containing serum or extracts, rendering purification of biological substances produced by cells cultured in defined media far simpler and less expensive.
Some extremely simple defined media, which consist essentially of vitamins, amino acids, organic and inorganic salts and buffers have been used for cell culture. Such media (often called “basal media”), however, are usually seriously deficient in the nutritional content required by most animal cells. Accordingly, most defined media incorporate into the basal media additional components to make the media more nutritionally complex, but to maintain the serum-free and low protein content of the media. Examples of such components include bovine serum albumin (BSA) or human serum albumin (HSA); certain growth factors derived from natural (animal) or recombinant sources such as epidermal growth factor (EGF) or fibroblast growth factor (FGF); lipids such as fatty acids, sterols and phospholipids; lipid derivatives and complexes such as phosphoethanolamine, ethanolamine and lipoproteins; protein and steroid hormones such as insulin, hydrocortisone and progesterone; nucleotide precursors; and certain trace elements (reviewed by Waymouth, C., in: Cell Culture Methods for Molecular and Cell Biology, Vol. 1: Methods for Preparation of Media, Supplements, and Substrata for Serum-Free Animal Cell Culture, Barnes, D. W., et al., eds., New York: Alan R. Liss, Inc., pp. 23-68 (1984), and by Gospodarowicz, D., Id., at pp 69-86 (1984)).
The use of animal protein supplements in cell culture media, however, also has certain drawbacks. For example, there is a risk that the culture medium and/or products purified from it can be immunogenic, particularly if the supplements are derived from an animal different from the source of the cells to be cultured. If biological substances to be used as therapeutics are purified from such culture media, certain amounts of these immunogenic proteins or peptides can be co-purified and can induce an immunological reaction, up to and including anaphylaxis, in an animal receiving such therapeutics.
To obviate this potential problem, supplements derived from the same species as the cells to be cultured can be used. For example, culture of human cells can be facilitated using HSA as a supplement, while media for the culture of bovine cells would instead use BSA. This approach, however, runs the risks of introducing contaminants and adventitious pathogens into the culture medium (such as Creutzfeld-Jakob Disease (CJD) from HSA preparations, or Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy (“Mad Cow Disease”) prion from BSA preparations), which can obviously negatively impact the use of such media in the preparation of animal and human therapeutics. In fact, for such safety reasons, the biotechnology industry and government agencies are increasingly regulating, discouraging and even forbidding the use of cell culture media containing animal-derived proteins which can contain such pathogens.
To overcome the limitations of the use of animal proteins in SFM, several attempts have been made to construct animal cell culture media that are completely free of animal proteins. For example, some culture media have incorporated extracts of yeast cells into the basal medium (see, for example, U.K. Patent Application No. GB 901673; Keay, L., Biotechnol. Bioengin. 17:745-764 (1975)) to provide sources of nitrogen and other essential nutrients. In another approach, hydrolysates of wheat gluten have been used, with or without addition of yeast extract, to promote in vitro growth of animal cells (Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2-49579). Still other media have been developed in which serum is replaced by enzymatic digests of meat, or of proteins such as α-lactalbumin or casein (e.g., peptone), which have been traditionally used in bacterial culture (Lasfargues, E. Y., et al., In Vitro 8(6):494-500 (1973); Keay, L., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 17:745-764 (1975); Keay, L., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 19:399-411 (1977); Schlager, E.-J., J. Immunol. Meth. 194:191-199 (1996)). None of these approaches, however, provided a culture medium optimal for the cultivation of a variety of animal cells. Moreover, extracts from certain plants, including wheat, barley, rye and oats have been shown to inhibit protein synthesis in cell-free systems derived from animal cells (Coleman, W. H., and Roberts, W. K., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 696:239-244 (1982)), suggesting that the use of peptides derived from these plants in cell culture media can actually inhibit, rather than stimulate, the growth of animal cells in vitro. More recently, animal cell culture SFM formulations comprising rice peptides have been described and shown to be useful in cultivation of a variety of normal and transformed animal cells (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,529, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Notwithstanding the potential difficulties posed by the addition of animal derived supplements to cell culture media, such supplements are in routine use. One such supplement that is frequently added to defined media is transferrin. Transferrin functions in vivo to deliver iron to cells. The mechanism of iron uptake by mammalian cells has been reviewed (Qian, Z. M. and Tang, P. L. (1995) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1269, 205-214). As iron is required as a co-factor in numerous metabolic processes including energy generation and oxidative respiration, serum-free media are often supplemented with transferrin in order to deliver the requisite iron for the successful cultivation of most cells in vitro. Concern about various potential adventitious agents in preparations of transferrin has stimulated a search for other natural iron carrier compounds which can be used as a substitute for transferrin. This search is complicated by the fact that the natural iron carriers are often derived from serum and thus are subject to the above-described limitations of serum supplementation.
To overcome the limitations of using naturally derived metal carriers, certain metal binding compounds are being explored for use in supplying metals, particularly zinc, iron, manganese and magnesium, to cultured cells. Simple carriers such as chelating agents (e.g., EDTA) and certain acids or salts thereof (e.g., citrate, picolinate, and derivatives of benzoic acid or hydroxamic acid) have been shown to be useful in certain serum-free growth media (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,454 and 5,118,513; Testa et al., Brit. J. Haematol. 60:491-502, (1985); Ganeshaguru et al., Biochem. Pharinacol. 29:1275-1279 (1980); White et al., Blood 48:923-929 (1976)).
Although these references disclose some metal carriers, the interpretation of the data is complicated by several experimental factors. The data were gathered from a limited number of cell lines and show results of a single passage. In addition, the media were supplemented with serum. Serum inherently contains transferrin and other potential iron carriers. There is a “carry-over effect” on growth of cells which have been cultured in serum-supplemented medium, even after one or two passages in the absence of serum or transferrin (see, for example, Keenan, J. and Clynes, M. (1996) In Vitro Cell Dev. Biol-Animal 32, 451-453). Other known metal binding compounds have been used medicinally to remove iron from the body and not for delivery. Unfortunately, many of these simple iron chelating compounds do not provide sufficient iron availability to, or uptake by, cultured cells.
Once a suitable medium formulation for the growth of a particular cell type has been determined, it is frequently necessary to alter the cell in question so as to optimize the production of a desired biological substance. A critical step in the effective production and purification of biological substances is the introduction of one or more macromolecules (e.g., peptides, proteins, nucleic acids, etc.) into the cell in which the material will be produced. This can be accomplished by a variety of methods. One widely used method to introduce macromolecules into a cell is known as transfection.
Typically, the target cell is grown to a desired cell density in a cell culture medium optimized for growth of the cell. Once the desired density is reached, the medium is exchanged for a medium optimized for the transfection process. Under most circumstances, the medium used for transfection does not support the growth of the cells but the transfection medium is merely used for the purpose of introducing nucleic acids into the cells. As a result, the process generally requires collecting the cells from the culture, usually by centrifugation, washing the cells to remove traces of the growth medium, suspending the cells in a transfection medium in the presence of the macromolecule of interest, incubating the cells in the transfection medium for a period of time sufficient for the uptake of the macromolecule, optionally, removing the transfection medium and washing the remnants of the transfection medium from the cells and then re-suspending the transfected cells in a growth medium. The steps of exchanging the growth media for transfection media, washing the cells, and exchanging the transfection media back to a growth media require a great deal of hands-on manipulation of the cells thereby adding substantially to the time and expense of recombinant DNA technology.
As an historical example, 293 cells have been cultivated in monolayer cultures in a serum-supplemented version of a complex medium (i.e., DMEM). When grown in suspension, 293 cells have a tendency to aggregate into large clusters of cells. The formation of these large cell aggregates reduces the viability of the cells. Since the cells in the center of the aggregates are not directly exposed to the medium, these cells have limited access to nutrients in the medium and have difficulty in exchanging waste into the medium. In addition, this reduced access to the medium makes cells in clusters unsuitable for genetic manipulation by factors introduced into the medium (i.e., for transformation by nucleic acids). As a result of these difficulties, 293 cells have not generally been used in suspension culture for the production of biological materials.
Thus, there still remains a need in the art for a cell medium that permits the growth of eukaryotic cells in suspension while permitting the transfection of the cells with a reduced amount of manipulation. Such a medium should preferably be a serum-free and/or chemically defined and/or protein-free medium and/or a medium lacking animal derived materials which facilitates the growth of mammalian cells to high density and/or increases the level of expression of recombinant protein, reduces cell clumping, and which does not require supplementation with animal proteins, such as serum, transferrin, insulin and the like. Preferably a medium of this type will permit the suspension cultivation of mammalian cells that are normally anchorage-dependent, including epithelial cells and fibroblast cells, such as 293 cells and CHO cells. Such culture media will facilitate studies of the effects of growth factors and other stimuli on cellular physiology, will allow easier and more cost-effective production and purification of biological substances (e.g., viruses, recombinant proteins, etc.) produced by cultured mammalian cells in the biotechnology industry, and will provide more consistent results in methods employing the cultivation of mammalian cells. These needs and others are met by the present invention.